Oscar and Alphonse
by Lilypad16
Summary: a story I wrote and want some feedback on it. has nothing to do with pj. please read.


Ok, I really didn't know where else I could put this, and I really want some feedback from people other than my friends. I wrote this in one week for a school assignment in the 8th grade. And if want my friends and teacher say is true then it's a really good story. It's a ghost story. Um… the ending is kinda rushed cuz I was finishing it up at midnight on a Thursday night. I'm really not kidding I wrote this in 5 days. So please tell me what you think. =)

Oscar and Alphonse

The warm summer breeze brushed across my face. Today's June 19, the day I have been dreading for over a year now. The car is loaded and my best friend Anna is by my side, tears slipping down our checks as we tell each other goodbye one last time.

"Hey, remember last Halloween when we decided to watch the year's scarcest movie, and we ended up running across town?" Anna asked giving me a weak smile.

In fact I do remember that, Anna was staying the night on Halloween night, my parents had went out for the night. And what better way to spend Halloween night then to watch the scarcest movie we could find? Sounds harmless right? Well, it was till half way through the movie we heard a banging coming from the closet. Anna and I jumped up so fast out heads were spinning, thinking that it was a masked murderer we ran outside, and kept running till we ended up at the gas station across town. Now Bulintin isn't all that big, maybe 3,000 people, but the gas station was still two miles away. If you think that's bad, well it gets a whole lot worse. As we started to walk back home, we thought of ways to get rid of the killer in my closet.

"We should call the police!" Anna offered.

"No, here's what we so, we grab a bat from the garage, and knock him out." I said

As we got to the house I went around to the garage and grabbed a bat, just as we walked around to the front, a police officer pulled up and got out of the car, and arrested us for burglary.

"But, this is my house!" I yelled at the officer, not the best thing to do.

"Please, calm down miss, your only making things worse." He said through clenched teeth.

"But, this is her house!" Anna tried to help.

"Can you prove it?" he demanded, at the moment my parents decided to pull up in the driveway.

"Jenny, Anna, what the hell is going on?" my mom demanded. Now if you have ever been around my mom when she was angry, then you would understand why I would prefered to be taken into custody by the officer. I wasn't that lucky.

"You know these children?" The officer asked.

"Of course we know them, there ours." My dad butted in.

What is going on?" my mom asked clearly not happy. So we told them everything. Then the officer went in to check things out, only to come back with the cat.

"He was locked in." The officer stated, clearly anused.

The rain brought my back to the present.

"Yeah, I remember." I said my voice cracking. We spent the next half-hour taling about all of out crazy adventures.

Text me?" Anna asked.

"Of course, Facebook me?"I plead.

"Well duh!" she said.

The car horn beeped.

"Let's go Jenny." My dad called.

"In a minute!" I hollered back.

The tears where really flowing now, in five minutes I would be on my way to my new home , seven hours away from here.

"See you next summer." I whisperer

"Bye."

"Bye."

I crawled into the back of the car, and waved till I couldn't see her anymore. The car ride was, well murder. Mom went on and on about how I would love it at our new home.

"Will Anna be there?" I asked

"Well, no, but you'll make new friends." My mom answered.

"I don't want new friends." I shot back, tears forming in my eyes, it as only been two hours and I already missed her. It was going to be a long, long year.

"Why don't you text her?" my dad suggested.

"She grounded, I cant." That ended the conversation for a while. I picked up my book and read till I fell asleep.

"wake up honey." I heard a soft voice say, then I second later I was being shook.

"Were hear."

"Oh goodie." I thought.

I jumped out of the car, and landed in a pot hole, nearly sprained my ankle, I felt it twist anyway. Okay so I'm not the most graceful person on the face of the Earth, but some on a pot hole. Really?

"For the love of Zeus?" I cursed. Now I know what you thinking, "For the love of Zeus?" you see I went through this Greek god phase a couple of months ago, and well that just new saying.

I looked around and as much as I hate to admit it the place was beautiful! The trees were full of dark green leaves, the grass was the greenest grass I have ever seen, and the house was the biggest house I have ever lived in. It was painted white with a porch, windows in every room, I walked inside the stair case was right at the entrance, it curled around like you see in the movies. The kitchen was on the right will all new electronics; the living room was huge with a flat screen TV. The carpet was soft under my feet.

"Do you like it?" my mom asked putting her hands on my shoulder.

"I…I." I stammered, I couldn't tell her I loved it. No, not after all of the bitching I did when I found out we were moving.

"I'm not sure." I stated blandly, I walked outside and right in the back yard was a forest. It was huge, kind of like the one in Harry Potter. (Yes, I have read Harry Potter.) only there was no monsters in there, at least that's what I thought. I waked up to the forest, about to go in when I heard someone shout.

"Jenny, what are you doing? Stay away from there! You don't know what's in there." I turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and there was my dad.

"Dad, it's okay."

"No, you are forbbden to go in there."

"But…"

"No!"

"Fine!" I yelled and stomped off. I walked back inside. I jogged up stairs and went into my room. Everything was already unpacked and set up. The walls were painted pink. Imagine that. My bed sheets were pink, hell everything was pink, even my carpet was pink. Why is everything pink you ask, well my parents won't except the fact that I'm thirteen, a teenager, so they made everything pink, so they still get to pretend I'm five years old. I wished I was back with Anna, hanging out and talking about boys, and our upcoming school year, but I won't be going to the 8th grade with her, no I would have to start all over, make new friends, and make a new reputation for myself.

As the day progressed, I decided to get online. A little blinking light lit up indicating I got an e-mail. It was from Anna.

Hey Jenny

I know I'm grounded, but I snick away too tell you, well warn you actually. Okay hear it is the last three families that lived there, in your new home, all lost a child around your age. The stories all start out the same, the kids were board and went into the forest; people say they never came back. They found this one child, a survivor, she said that there was a boy that led her into the forest and tried to kill her, but hears the freaky part, she said he was dead. She said he wasn't human, a demon, she barely excepted with her life, her dad came just in time, bur on one believed her. Well I miss ya! Love ya!

Anna

"Anna, has lost her marbles." I muttered and then e-mailed her back.

Hey Anna

Thanks for the warning, but I really don't think that a little boy is going to kill me. I'm so board, I miss you so so so much! Love ya!

Jenny

I got off the computer and forgot all about the e-mail. Big mistake.

"Jenny, come down for dinner." Mom yelled. I ran down stairs, I hadn't realized how hungry I was till then. Dad was watching the weather channel.

"Hey, Florida is going to have a hurricane hit in two days." Dad stated will out purpose.

"Poseidon, must not be happy." I muttered under my breath. Moe Greek mythology, told you I was into it. The smell of pizza filled my nose as I jumped onto a chair and mom handed me a piece.

My mom gasp "Look at the clouds." I got up and ran out on to the porch. Mom was right, the clouds were gray and mean looking, there was for sure a storm coming.

I love thunderstorms, the lighting, the thunder, and the rain, I absolutely love them, that why  
>Zeus is one of my favorite gods. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a total Christian, but the Greek gods are just so interesting.<p>

Rain started to fall and the thunder began to roll, the lighting flashed, I watched the storm for awhile, I went back inside and up into my room. I went into the bathroom, that was attached by my room, and I found a body mirror. I was tall, not supper tall, but fairly tall. I had a athletic build, long blond hair and sea green eyes.

"You could be the daughter of Athena and Poseidon." Anna would joke.

"Yeah, right." I would shoot back. "You know they hate each other." And that was true, Athena, the goddess of knowledge and Poseidon, the god of the sea really did hate each other, they had a bit of a competition going on between them for centuries, but the fact was I did have Athena's blonde hair and Poseidon's sea green eyes.

My face was clear, mot a blemish in sight. I was pretty I guess, many people have told me that, but if I was so pretty, then why haven't I ever had a boyfriend? I ran a brush through my hair, and went back to my room. I turned on my ihome, and listened to _Take a Bow _by Rihanna. I walked over to my window and looked out and saw a whitish, yellow glow, like an angle would have. The glow was in the shape of a human, it looked up at me, then I realized that it was a little boy. He looked only to be ten, maybe twelve, maybe. As I studied him more closely I realized that he has red eyes.

"Mom!" I screamed turning around.

"What?" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come here, now!" I let fear dip into my voice, a split second later mom was in my room, looking worried.

"Look a boy!" I said, but when I turned around he was gone.

"I don't see anything." Mom stated dumbly. Confused, I told her what I saw, and about the red eyes. She didn't believe me of course.

"Honey, maybe you should lay down." She said softly.

"Lay down, LAY DOWN! Mom Lord Voldemort is standing outside my window and you want me lay down?" I shouted. Okay, so I tend to get carried away sometimes, did I really think that Lord Voldemort was standing outside my window? No, but the boy had red eyes, and well, so does Lord Voldemort.

"Okay calm down!" my mom said with a laugh. "Lord Voldemort is not outside your window. Look its 10:00, how about you lie down and we'll talk in the morning. And stop reading Harry Potter." And with that my mom walked out of the room.

The next morning I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. I ran down stairs to get some.

"Dad and I are going into town to look at possible schools for you." My mom said.

"Okay."

"Now we're going to be gone all day, if you need anything, then call, there are leftovers in the fridge, and stay out of the forest, I hear weird things about it." Dad said.

"What kind of things?" I asked not really interested.

"Oh, this and that." And with that my parents said goodbye and took off. I was alone. Now don't get me wrong, I love to stay home alone, but not in this house. Its way too big, the nearest neighbor is five miles away, a forest surrounded the place, and there was no one to watch TV with.

With nothing else to so I went outside and walked around, I was outside for about fifteen minutes when I saw him. The little boy from last night. He was just as I remembered him, the glow, the child like face, everything was the same, except for the eyes, they were no longer red, but a soft brown.

"Hey." I called.

"Hello." He answered coming closer.

"I'm Jenny"

"I'm" he hesitated.

"It's okay" I stated "you can tell me."

"Luke" he answered. The closer he got, the dimmer the glow got. It finally just went out, he looked human. He had a huge bloody gash on the side of his head, and bruises along his arms and collar bone. There was a bump on the side of his arm, it was broken. He must have saw me staring because he apologized and then a second later he look perfectly fine.

"Are…What are you?"I asked kind of rudely.

"A ghost." He answered. I didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right there, the child was dead.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to what to say. What do you say to a dead person? "Hey, what's up? You should taste this… oh, sorry." No, I don't think so. Though I would consider using that for a joke sometime, though I don't know when or how to use, or if it would even be funny.

Luke pointed to my book, Gone by Michael Grant, and asked me to read it to him.

"Cant ghost read?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't like to read. I like it when other people read to me."

"Okay, from the beginning?"I asked.

"Where ever you left off is fine, I just want to hear your voice. You have a pretty voice." He said and I blushed. I picked up the book and started reading.

"_Caine seemed almost not to notice." _I read "_what do you think it was, Diana? Caine asked. Almost as if he could read her thoughts. _

"_I think they didn't set them strait enough," she replied, knowing that wasn't what he meant. _

"_Not that. Her. Nurse temple." He repeated the name drawing it out to get the feel of it. "Nurse. Connie. Temple." Diana sighed; this was not a conversation she wanted to have. "I really didn't know the woman."_

"_She has two sons. One she keeps. The other she gives up for adoption. I was a baby._

"_I'm not a shrink." Diana said._

"_I always had the feeling, you know? That my family wasn't my real family. They never said I was adopted, but my mother-well the woman I thought was my mother, I dont know what to call her now. Anyway, her, she never talked about having me. You know, you hear moms talking about going into labor and all. Sje never talked about that." _

"_Too bad Dr. Phil's not around. You could tell him all about it."_

"_I think she must have been pretty cold. Nurse Temple. My so-called mother." He was looking at Diana now, head cocked, frowning, skeptical. "kind of like you Diana."_

"So, he was abandoned by his mother?" Luke interrupted.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Just like me." Luke states coldly. "I have to go." He started to get up.

"Wait, how… how did you die and what do you mean "just like me?" I asked. He gave me an evil like smile and said "That a story for later." And with that he was gone.

As I walked up to my room I realized something, I realized that Luke, was just like Caine Soren. A lot like Caine Soren. The way he smiled, the way he charmed me, the he talked to me, all reminded me of Caine Soren, and for those of you have read Gone, know that, that is not a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

At dinner that night I could barley hold a conversation with my parents, I had so much running through my mind. I had so much to ask Luke, so much to tell him. I wondered if he livid in this house, how did he die. Could anyone else see him or just me? Did I have a special gift like the lady off of the TV show _Ghost Whisperer_? What was her name? Miley, Miranda… no …Linda…Melinda. Melinda! That's her name Melinda. Am I like her? Am I a freak? Is it my job to cross-over ghost? As much fun as that sounds, how would I explain it to people, what would I tell Anna? What would I tell my parents? No, I'm getting a head myself. I don't know for sure if I have that particular gift.

After dinner I ran up stairs and got online, mom said she found a nice school about fifteen miles up the hill. So, I decided to Google it.

I had to admit Landon High was a nice school, only 556 students attended it, so it was pretty small. They had an open area with lush green grass, people could go after lunch. They have all of the usual sports, volleyball, football, basketball, soccer, oh and cheerleading. My old school never did have cheerleading.

Volleyball, is a fun sport I guess, if you weren't clumsy and could hit the ball. I went out for volleyball last year. I was not too good, it wasn't my fault thought, really! The ball just kept hitting me in the face! I don't know why, keep hitting me it just came over and smacked me in the face, so I quite, I quite before the season was over.

After looking at the school I decided to Google the town's history. That is when I found some very interesting information , information I wish I never stumbled across. It was an article from 1968, and it had a picture of Luke on it with the words: **Missing- **Luke Grent an 11 year old boy last seen by the forest by his house. **Address-** 48019 NE 186th Road, Filington, Georgia. **Wearing- **Blue jeans, a solid orange shirt.

I was shacking with fear when I finished reading the article. The address in the article was my address. Luke had lived in this very house years ago. The clothes described in the article were the exact clothes he had been wearing today when I saw him, which only means one thing, Luke had dies the day he went missing, but how did he die? Was he kidnapped?

Just then I heard something outside, I got up to check what it was, what I saw nearly stopped my heart. It was Luke, je was glowing, so I couldn't see the cuts and bruises, but what scared me the most was his eyes, the y were red. He was looking right at me and he didn't move. I don't know how long we were starring at each other, but the whole time was tense, he looked like he wanted to kill me, like he wasn't happy someone was in his house. Did he know what I was looking up?

"Meow " I jumped so high I nearly hit my head on the ceiling.

"Jell-O! What are you doing?" I asked, scared half t death. Oh and yes, I have a cat named Jell-O, if your wondering were that came from then hear it is, I was eating Jell-O when I named him. I turned back to the window, and Luke was gone.

Okay, so I'm trying not to freak out, needless to say it's not working out to well. I didn't know whether or not to trust Luke or not. He seemed really nice this morning, but something seemed wrong. Very wrong.

At breakfast the next morning, I tried to act as normal as possible, even though I found myself starring out the window more and more often. Mom was saying something to me, but I didn't hear any of it. Ever get those days when someone says something and it just goes through on ear and out the other? Well, I was having one of those days, I just had so much on my mind.

Ding Dong Ding Dong. I jumped so suddenly my orange juice spilled all over the table.

"I'll clean that up." I muttered.

"Jenny, what is up with you lately?" mom asked.

"What do you mean."

"well, you look like you have just seen a ghost, your so plae. And you neally jit you head on the ceiling when the door bell rang." Mom shot back. If only she know, I really had seen a ghost. I couldn't tell her, no matter how much I wiched I could, she'll think I'm crazy, send me to an institution where they'll put me in a straightjacket and only let mom and dad visit me once a month. No, that didn't sound very fun.

I was saved from answering when dad walked in with a girl about my age, "Hey, this is Kayla, she lives about a mile up the road, she came over to meet and welcome us to the neighborhood." Kayla had long black hair with dark eyes, almost black. She was short and very thin.

"Hi, I'm Kayla." She came over and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jenny."

"Wanna, go outside." She asked.

"Sure." I answered and we headed out.

"So, you live hear?" she asked. I fond it an awfully dumb question, well of course I live here.

"Yes, why?" I asked

"No, reason, I just heat weird things about this place, htat all." She said matter-of- factly.

"What kind of things?" I asked, but I didn't get to hear the answer because just then I saw Luke leaning on the large oak tree only a few feet away. His eyes were brown. How long was he standing there? How much had he heard?

"Hey, listen, here's my number." I said, writing my number on her hand. "I have to go, call me later."

"Um…Okay, bye"

"Bye."

After Kayla was gone, I ran up to Luke.

"Hey." I said.

"You shouldn't hang around people like that." He answered.

"People like what?" I asked.

"People who put their nose in places it doesn't belong, they could get hurt." He said gravely and disappear.

"What were you looking at last night?" Luke whispered in my ear. He was right beside me.

"How…How did you do that?" I was scared now, but I was determined not to show it.

"I'm a ghost. Now answer me, what were you looking at last night n the computer?" Luke asked through clenched teeth.

"My new school." I answered, hopefully sounding braver than I felt.

"Anything else?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Good." He looked at me and said, "Now, play with me."

"What?"

"Play with me, I want a friend, I need a friend." He plead, there it was the Caine Soren personality, he was mean and making threats one minute and he was nice and sweet the next. They way Luke asked me to play with him, the way he acted now, was so far from the way he talked to me earlier, it was like I was speaking to a totally different person.  
>"Come into the forest with me." Luke said.<p>

"I'm not supposed to go into the forest." I said hoping it would get me out of this situation. The fact was I didn't trust the kid.

"It's okay, no one will know." Luke said and took my hand. It was surprisingly warm. I didn't want to admit it, but Luke had a warm glow to him, he was kind of cute.

"Okay." I whispered, he literally took my breath away when he took my hand.

As we walked towards the forest, my instincts were screaming at me to run, but it seemed only right to stay with Luke, I mean he needed me right?

The deeper we got into the forest, the colder it got, and the more I coame to my senses, I realized that this was a mistake. I knew nothing about Luke.

"Umm…Luke?" I asked, he still hasn't let go of my hand.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"An opening, a little deeper in." he answered.  
>"Okay."<p>

About ten minutes later we reached the opening, it was beautiful the grass was green, the trees where big, giving odd plenty of shade. There was a little creek that made soft trickling noises in the background, and then there was a cabin. It looked abandoned, the windows were broken, the roof was caved in, and the porch had a huge gaping hole in the middle of it, but that's not all there was a well, a few feet away from the house. I t was gray and old fashioned, it was made of stone, and there were cracks around the rim.

I walked over to get a better look, I don't know what it was, but something pulled my towards it.

"My body's down there." Luke whispered. I turned around to look at him, he was cut up, the gash on his head made me wince. He looked so miserable. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly. I wasn't ready for what he told me next. The story still brings tears to my eyes, even after all these years, and after all he did.

"It was raining, it wasn't a big thunderstorm, but a little heavier than a sprinkle. Daddy was…was drunk, Mommy was tired, they got into a fight. It started out like any other fight they had, only it got bad at the end, Daddy hit Mommy, then grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Closed my eyes, because I was scared, then I heard a scream. That was the last time I heard my mother's voice. The rest kind of a blur, but there was a lot of blood. I was scared, so I ran into the forest, tears spilling over my eyes. I found this place, I saw the well, it looked fun to climb and play on, only it was slick from the rain, and I fell in. nobody ever found me, nobody looked very heard. I didn't die right away, I could've been saved. I was down there for three days, bleeding, starving, and in pain. Lots of pain. I tried to yell for help, but nobody came. Finally I just went to sleep and when I woke up all the pain was gone." Luke finished.

Tears were spilling over my eyes now, my throat hurt from repressed sobs, I felt so sorry for him. Luke had died all alone, cold, hungry, and in pain.

"All of this happeded in the hkouse I live in now?' I asked, although I already new the answer.

"Yes," he whispered, "If you lift up the carpet, in the living room, you'll find blood stains, there.

"I'm not going to lift up the carpet anytime soon." I thought. The sun was starting to set.

"You should go, it's getting late." Luke suggested. I got up and started to walk home. "Wait," Luke softly called, "You'll come back, wont you? Come back here and be my friend." I nodded and walked home.

A few things still bothered me, first Luke said that his mother abandoned him, but she was killed, so she couldn't of abandoned him, second whey hadn't Luke crossed over? I've seen Ghost Whisperer enough times, to know, that when a spirit doesn't crossover, it means they have unfinished business, but what kind of unfinished business could an 11 year old have? I also knew that Luke couldn't stay here, he had to cross over. Finally, what had bothered me the most was that Luke's eyes were sometimes red and sometimes brown.

That night I was laying on my bed when I got a text message from Kaylo.

What up? It read.

Nothing. I replied.

Can I come over tomorrow afternoon. She texted.

Sure. I answered, and that was it, we stopped texting after that. Jell-O jumped up on my lap and started to purr. I tried to come up with images of Luke's mom being murdered, but I couldn't, I couldn't image someone being murdered in my living room.

The next morning I set out for a walk. I got too the end of the driveway and turned left, I had my ipod with me. I was listening t my top ten songs as the wind blew my hair back. I was so absorbed in my iPod, that I hadn't realized he was there till I nearly ran into him. He was handsome, he had black with blue eyes.( I was a sucker for blue eyes.) He was a little older then my, but not by much. I turned off my iPod and said hi.

"T-Sup, names Jayden." The boy named Jayden said

"Jenny."

"Hello, Jenny, mind if I walk with you?"

"No, not at all." And with that we set off on the dirt road. As we walked we talked about little things, like where I came from and what my favorite color was. I learned a few things about him, too. Like that fact that he was Kayla's half brother and that he was a life guard at the local pool, which by the way is totally hot.

I was so into him, I hadn't even realized that he was caring a rose, till he stopped at the cemetery.

"Mind if you stop?" he asked "I have someone I would like to see."

"Who?" I asked.

"My mother." He replied "She died when I was only two, but I still miss her."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I hardly knew her." He sadly stated.

I walked around the cemetery for a while looking at the names, when I stopped one in particular that got my attention. **Elizabeth Grent 1938-1968**, and next to that one read **Brian Grent** **1935-1968** and then next to that one read **Lucas Grent 1957-1968**. This made no sense if Brian killed Elizabeth, then why was he buried next her, and if no one ever found Luke's Body, the why did he have a grave.

"Jayden?" I hollered. "What do you know about the Grents?"

"I …I hear…" He started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't tell me you heart weird things, I want the whole story." I demanded rather harshly.

"Okay, here it is, about 42 years ago the Grents lived in the house you live in now, they were wealthy respected but they had a few issues too, like there were some rumors that Brian was a alcoholic and that he hit his wife and son. Now Luke, the son, there was something wrong with him, he had a personality disorder, or something, but he was evil. He did things, bad things. Then one night a neighbor heard some disturbing noises, so they went to check, and they found Elizabeth's dead, stabbed to death, Brian and Luke were nowhere to be found. So they sent out a search party, they found Brain de dint he middle of the forest, nine miles away from a cabin, and Luke was never found. They were all buried together, thinking that someone outside they killed them and kidnapped Luke, but I think it was Luke how killed his parents and then took off. And then the strange things started happening after the murders, a new family would move in and they would have a daughter about your age, sometimes younger, but it all ends up the same, they all end up dead or missing. About fifteen years back this one girl, I can't remember her name, she was missing for three days they finally found her by an old abandoned cabin. She said she was lead in there by Luke, she said he tried to kill her, she said he was a ghost, a demon, that this eyes would turn red whenever he got angry or upset. Nobody believed her, of course, blamed her insanity on thirst and hunger. She was found dead in her grandmother's pool three days later, ruled a suicide." Jayden finished. I stood there unable to move , and Anna's e-mail came flooding back to me.

"Wow, this all happened in my house?" I asked.

"Listen, Jenny, stay out of the forest, there are things in there that aren't human, no were close to human. In fact I would recommend you move." Jayden said gravely. I look down at the time it was 5:00, I was supposed to meet Kayla.

"Hey, I have to go, I have to meet you sister." I said.

"Alright, see you around." Jayden answered. "Hey, wait can I have your number?" after the number exchange. The two kids set off in different directions, unaware of the red eyes watching over them.

I walked home at a fairly fast past, when I got home I did find Kayla on the porch swing, but Luke, Luke was the last person I wanted to see. I was scared of him.

"I don't like him." Luke started.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Jayden."

This answer stopped my heart, "Why?" I asked.

"He lies, I didn't kill my parents." He responded and was gone.

I had a really bad feeling about the conversation I just had with Luke. How did he know about Jayden? Was he watching us? Was he watching me now? If Luke did kill hose kids, then an I in danger?

That night I got a phone call that changed my life forever. My cell phone rang, and I heard a voice sobbing into the other line, it was Kayla.

"Hello?" I answered.

"J…Jen…Jenny?" Kayla sobbed.

"Yeah…Kayla what's wrong?" I asked scared.

"Jay…Jayden was in a car accident. We were driving when he hit something and we spun off the road. I'm okay, but Jayden's not breathing." She sobbed even harder.  
>"Did you call the police?" I asked.<p>

"Yes, there here right now." She answered.

"Where's the accident at?" I asked.

"A mile right from you house." She answered.

"I'll be there in five." I hung up the phone. Not waiting for her to answer.

I ran the fastest mile, I have ever ran in my life, and I keep my promise I was there in five minutes. The ambulance was there, taking care of a sobbing Kayla. I looked around some more and discovered, three police cars, six officers and kayla's mom and dad.

The car was pretty banged up, the driver's side door was completely off, the windshield was gone, and fifteen feet away from the car was a lump with a tarp pulled over it, at first I didn't realize what it was, then I got a closer look and realized it was Jayden's body. Jayden was dead. At that moment I broke, I landed on my knees, and cried. I cries for Jayden, for Kayla, for Luke, for Anna, and for me.

I don't know how long I cried for, but it felt like for hours. Kayla came over, her eyes were puffy and red, she had been crying, just as hard as I was, if not harder.

"I'm so sorry." I said my voice cracking.

"It's not your fault." Kayla's voice was hoarse.

"Listen, if you ever need a friend, or someone to talk to then I'm a great listener." I replied, then she gave me a weak smile, and from then on became very good friends, she's not my best friend. No, Anna is still my best friend, but Kayla was pretty close to that.

I didn't sleep at all the night, Kayla came over and fell asleep around 4:00 am. Mom came in and covered her up. Around 6:00 am, mom made breakfast, the smell of eggs, bacon and hash browns made me feel a little better. Then the door bell rang and Kayla's mom walked in, clearly distressed.

"Kayla?" I whispered, trying to wake her up.

"mmm?" she answered.

"Your, mom's here." I whispered and Kayla got up. Together side by side we walked into the kitchen were my mom and Kayla's mom stood and talked, well inm Kayla's mom's case, cried. She had tears slipping out of her red puffy eyes.  
>"If you need anything." My mom offered, "Were here to help."<p>

"I miss him so much." Sobbed Kayla's mom, "He wasn't my biological son, but it didn't matter I loved him as if he was my own, oh, I miss him so much." Kayla and her mom both busted into tears after that. I hugged Kayla for 45 minutes. Telling her it was going to be okay, but that just make her cry more, and then it finally made me cry. To be honest, I missed Jayden far too much for only knowing him a couple of hours. I really liked Jayden.

Kayla's mom gave us information for the funeral. It was scheduled for Saturday, June 31, at 9:00 am.

"Kayla, if you need anything just call." I told her, giving her a hug before she left.

"Okay." She answered, exhausted. Giving me a smile she left with her mom.

I went up to my room, and grabbed my iPod, and listened to the saddest song I had_. Learn to let go_ by Libby Blurren.

_You have to let go_

_You have to let me leave._

_I'll be okay, let me fly away_

_You'll see me soon one day_

_So let me fly away._

_You have to learn t let go._

I listened to the same song for about an hour, the words were beautiful, I got up and logged on to my e-mail account and e-mailed Kayla the song with a note that said, _Listen to the son, let Jayden go, he'll be akay, and remember, he will never ever leave you alone, he will always watch over you, you're his little sister. Be strong and I'm just a phone call away. _Then I e-mailed Anna.

Hey, Anna

OMG! My neighbor died in a car accident last night, it's terrible, so sad. Hey I want you to fo some research for me. Please! Thanks! Any ways, will you get some information on some of the families that lived here before me? Don't freak out, but something's wrong, Anna, I don't think that car accident was an accident. I'll explain later, but please be careful, something's not right.

Bye Jenny

As I was writing that e-mail I remembered something, Luke had once said to me. "I don't like him." And "Someone could get hurt." If Jayden was telling the truth and there really were children in this house that had gone missing, then I'm in danger and thae accident wasn't an accident, Luke had caused it.

Kayla said they swerved to miss something, she didn't say what. I grabbed the phone and called Kayla.

"Hello." She answered.

"Kayla it's me, I know you don't want to talk about the accident, but this in important, what did Jayden swerve too miss?" I asked heart pounding.

"I don't know, I didn't see anything, he yelled wow, and jerked the car over, he must have done a little to hard because it rolled then." Kayla said stifling a sob.

"Did he say anything, anything at all that would help identify what it was?" I asked frantic.

"I… he said a name, I think." She said, "Luke, I think it was." The color drained from my face, Luke had killed Jayden.

"Oh my God." I said breathing heavy. "Kayla, you in danger, please don't asked questions, I'll explain later, but listen, you were supposed to die in the accident. Don't go outside. Stay out of the forest…  
>"Who are you talking too?" asked an all too familiar voice. I slowing turned around and dropped the phone, my eyes were wide, and my heart beat so fast, I thought it would fly out of my chest. I was starring Luke striate in the eyes.<p>

"I…I…my friend." I stammered.

"I thought I was your friend" Luke said.

"You are my friend, but her brother just died and she needs someone to talk too." I answered and a faint "hello, are you there, Hello" could be heard from the phone on the floor. I bent down, picked it up and shut it off. Luke's eyes never left me.

After a few moment of silence, Luke spoke. "I don't want to talking to her, I don't like her." I was shocked, what made Luke think that he could just come walking in and tell me what and who I couldn't be friends with.

"Look, Luke." I said a little more sternly then necessary. "I'm going to be friends with whoever I want." Luks eyes turned red and his face into a sneer.

"I don't like her. Her brother disserved to die, the things he said about me. He said you shouldn't trust me, but I just want a friend, I died alone, I don't want to be alone forever." Luke finished, and I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to believe, I felt so sorry for Luke, the way he died, the he watched his mother being murdered, the way he wanted a friend. Tears started flowing down Luke's cheeks, he was only a child after all, he still needed to be loved.

"Luke, Luke, shh, I', not going to leave you, I promise." I whispered

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes, I love you; I will follow you where ever you go." I answered back. Then there was a purple glow coming from my window sill, it was there one minute and the next it was gone.

"No, what are they doing here?" Luke put as much venom in the word they as he could. "They'll mess everything up!" I looked around; trying to see who they were, but I couldn't see anything. I turned around to ask Luke about it, but he was gone.

The moment Luke disappeared, my feelings of anger and resentment toward Luke came back, and then I understood, Luke, could put spells on me, he could make it so I trusted him, so I loved him, that was not a good thing, I need to learn how to break the trance when I'm around him. If Luke really had killed those three girls and Jayden, then there no doubt in my mind that Luke would try to kill me next.

Still trying to figure out whom they were, I walked over to my window sill, and to my surprise I found two caterpillars, one pink, and one blue. Okay, I for one have never ever seen a pink or a blue caterpillar in my life, in fact I didn't even know they existed. So finding a pink and blue caterpillar was the coolest thing sense peanut butter.

I ran outside, grabbed a bucket and threw some grass in there. as I ran up the steps I literally ran into my mom.

"Jenny, watch were your going, why were you running anyway?" mom asked.

"Mom, there are two caterpillars in my room, ones pink and ones blue." I said excitedly "Come and look!" I grabbed my mom's hand and drug her into my room, to the window sill.

"See, look."

"Honey, the caterpillars are green. Do you feel alright?" I gave my mom a confused look, how could she not see the pink and blue on the caterpillars? Unless, just like it is with Luke, I'm the only one that could see them, but Jayden had seen Luke, that's why he had swerved, he thought that Luke was a living boy. Kayla couldn't see him though, this is all so mind boggling. Turned to my mom and said, "Oh, your rightit must have been a trick of the light."

"Hmm. Maybe we should have your eyes checked, what color is my shirt I'm wearing?" mom asked.

"Mom, I'm fine, oh and it's lavender." I replied. Mm rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

After putting the caterpillars in the bucket, I check my e-mail. There was nothing new. I really hoped Anna was okay. I was I knew if I didn't figure out how to break the trance I was in while around Luke, then my end was near. I also worried that Luke would try to finish the job and kill Kayla.

It was around midnight when I got Anna's call; I picked up the phone and said "Hello?'

"Jenny, it's me, Anna, okay so I did some research like you asked me too, and, are you ready to hear it?" she asked, but didn't wait for me to answer. "In 1996 a family moved in to your house, they had a daughter you age, her parents noticed that she started to hang around the forest, and one day, she left a note and took off, her dad found her by a babin, muttering the name Luke, the family movies away the next day, and three days later, she was found dead in her grandma's pool, then there were two other girls that had gone missing and never found."

"Okay, thanks, I…" I never got to finish my sentence, I was interrupted by Anna.

"Move, move Jenny, move."

"I cant, Luke will just follow." I answered. "Look I have to go, bye Anna."

I hung up the phone and closed by eyes, I was going to die, there was no way out. Tears slipped down my face, there was so much in life that I wanted to do. I watched the caterpillars, the same though was running through my head over and over again. "I was going to die, luke was going to kill me. I cant break the spell, I was going to die, Luke would throw me in and well and watch me suffer, watch me die, I was going to die.

Then the caterpillars, I had named Oscar and Alphonse, started to do something funny, they wiggled their bodies to form letters. "T – H – E –R-" I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down the letters made. "I-S-A-W-A-Y-O-U-T."

"There is a way out" I whispered, the caterpillars were communicating, they were telling me how to stay alive.

"How do you break the trance?" I asked.

"P-O-LO-G-H-O-S-T-Y-O-U-C-A-N-T-R-U-N-F-R-O-M-H-I-M-D-O-N-Y-T-R-Y." then the caterpillars when still, like nothing had even happened.

The last thing the caterpillars said was Pologhost, you can't run from him don't try. What's a pologhost? I had no idea what it could be, but it seemed important that I know, so I did what I always did when I need information, I went to Google.

Out of the entire internet, Google was by far the best thing about it. Google told you everything. I typed in the word pologhost and this is what I got. .com I clicked on it and this is what it got, an article that was useful. This is what it read

_A pologhost_ is a ghost that has died a terrible death and has sworn to Satan to kill the innocent. Once you have been "labeled" by the ghost there is no way out, you will die, but some experts argue that, if you can break the trance, you can leave with your life, although people have broken the trace before they have ended up dead a few days later, indicating that the pologhost has gotten it's way and killed the "labeled" victim. To break the trance you have to be strong willed, you have to have the will to live.

As I finished reading the article, I knew I was done for, I had been labeled, along with other before me, I knew I was going to die, I climbed into bed a drifted off to sleep.

The morning light spilled into my room and into my eyes. The house was dead quite, not a sound could be heard, besides my breathing. I had a terrible feeling in my gut, something was wrong. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs screaming, "Mom, Dad, Mom, Dad." The whole way down the stairs. I ran around the kitchen corner, the sight I saw look like it belonged in a horror film, tears came flowing rapidly down my face. Mom, Dad, Anna, and Kayla all lay on the kitchen floor in puddles of dark red blood, there throats were sliced, their eyes stared lifelessly up at the ceiling. I ran to grab the phone, but the minute my fingers touched it, it disappeared, "What?" I thought.

"You can't run from me." Luke said. I spun around so fast my hair whipped around and smacked me in the face.

"What did you do?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, anger pumping through my veins, if Luke wasn't already dead I would have killed him right then and there.

"You, can't run, I dare you to try, but you won't succeed." Luke said in a deadly whisperer, "I'm part demon, I'll always win, I gave myself to Satan, I always win, and you, Jenny, you will die, nothing you do can save you."

"I don't fear death, my friends and my family await me there." I laughed thing I had won.

"Who said anything about seeing them again?" Luke smiled, he loved this game. "Oh, no, no, no, you see Jenny, when a pologhost takes the life of a person, that person's spirit cant go up it can only stay on Earth or go down, there is no up." My face paled.

"You look scared." Luke mocked, then everything went pitch black.

I woke with a start, I was breathing heavy covered in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream." I muttered, "Just a dream."

"What was just a dream?" Luke was sitting at my desk looking down at Oscar and Alphonse with disgust and hatred.

I was terrified; my heart was beating faster and faster by the second. Had like given me that dream? Why would he want me to know what was going on, that he was going to kill me? Unless Luke wanted to torture me before killing me, taunt me with the life's of my family. Luke looked at me when I didn't answer. "Get rid of the caterpillars." He said, "I don't like them."

"No," I said, I was tired of being pushed around by him, I want going to take it any longer. The only problem was, it was easier being afraid then it is being brave.

"No?" Luke asked eyebrows raised, eyes red. Luke came over to by bed and grabbed my wrist. Luke's grip was hard as he twisted them, id he applied anymore pressure, then he would break them. "Nobody, tells me no." Luke said to my face, "Get rid of them, they better be gone by the time it get back. And remember, you can't run, I will find you." Then Luke disappeared.

I paced my room for a while thinking, I can't run, he already made that clear. What am I going to do? If he kills my will he kill my friends and family too? Is that what the dream was about, was Luke showing me what he was going to do when I'm dead.

I walked over to the Oscar and Alphonse, "Help," I whispered, "I'm so scared, he's going to kill me."

The Caterpillars wiggled and moved to from the letters, D-O-N-T-B-E-S-C-A-R-D-T-H-E-R-E-I-S-A-W-A-Y-O-U-T-D-O-N-T-R-U-N-I-T-W-I-L-L-O-N-L-Y-M-A-KE-H-I-M-M-A-D-R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R-H-A-V-E-T-H-E-W-I-L-L-T-O-L-I-V-E. Then the caterpillars went still, they had told me some comforting words before. I picked up my paper and read what they spelled out. "Don't be scared, there is a way out, don't run from him it will only make him mad, remember have the will to live."

There is a way out, those words are comforting, yet I had no idea what they meant. Everyone ever marked by a pologhost has been killed, so how can there be a way out?

The caperpillars started t form words again. K-A-T-I-E-T-U-R-N0A-R-O-U-N-D-J-E-N-N-Y. "Katie, turn around Jenny." I read, oh my God someone was behind me, prayed to high heavens that it want Luke.

As I turned around I saw a girl about my age, she had short red hair, and was sopping wet. Who was she? I was wondering when it hit me, this was Katie, the girl that had escaped Luke, well not escape, escape, she was found dead in her grandmother's pool. Two day later, but, hey she didn't die at the bottom of a will, that had to mean something right?

"Katie?" I asked, I didn't know if she was here to help me or not.

"Yes," she answered.

"I don't know what to do."

"You have been labeled by Luke, which means he will try to kill you, he will lead you into the forest, and take you to the place he died, the well. You will a very strong urge to jump in, don't, fight it. Then say a prayer and run." Katie finished.

"But, after that, he'll come after me, and then kill me." I said.

"I cannot help you there, as you can see I did not get past that barrier , but if you should so happen to die then stay on Earth, don't go down, don't turn into a pologhost, don't take the life of an innocent child."

"What are the odds of me?" I asked Katie, and she looked at me with sad eyes and said, "You're the one." With those last words being said Katie slowly faded away, no I mean she literally faded away, her ghostly glow just got dimmer and dimmer till there was nothing there.

I looked at the digital clock ont eh nightstand by by bed, it read 3:23 am. Then I remembered, I had Jayden's funeral at 9:00 am that same morning. I crawled into bed sienlty prayed to Jayden asking him to forgive me if I feel asleep during his funeral. Then I quickly fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, mom woke me up at 6:00 am, needless to say, I was dead on my feet. I went into the bathroom, to freshen up, my hair was a hassle to brush through, it was also very painful, I had a sensitive head. My wrist hurt and I couldn't remember why till I looked down and saw the bruises Luke had left me the night before, a reminder that the was still in control.

"Well," I thought, "I guess I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt." I had to hid the bruises from my parents, if they knew, their lives would be in danger, and I couldn't let anybody else get hurt because of me.

I ran down stairs and grabbed a top tart, ten minutes later, we were on our way to the funeral. The church was nice, it was big, white, with lots of pictures of Jesus and Mary. For once I felt safe, if Luke was part demon, then he wouldn't be able to get in. I found a spot next to Kayla and sat down.

She smiled at me, she looked a hundred ties better than she had a couple of days ago. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her clothes were nice and neat. Her makeup was perfect, she really was pretty.

"Hey, how are you doing" I asked giving her a huge.

"Pretty good you?" she asked back.

"Yeah, I am." I responded even though, I knew my funeral would be coming up soon.

The preacher walked to the front of the room and began speaking. I wasn't really paying attention, my thought were other places. Then I noticed the room stated to get cold, no it got freezing, I looked around, but no one else seemed to notice.

"He's outside waiting for you." A voice said from my left said, I turned my head and saw Katie, sitting next to me.

"What? He can't get in, this is a church." I said scared.

"He'll find away in, run, go to your house grab the caterpillars and meet Luke at the edge of the forest by your house." Then Katie looked around, as if too make sure no one was listening. "Put the caterpillars down on the ground next to the well, remember fight the urge, have the will to live."

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

"I really hope not, I think you're the one. Now listen go out the back, Luke must not know you have the caterpillars." Then Katie disappeared.

I turned to Kayla and said, "I have to go, I really hope I see you later." I left before she could ask questions. I walked out into the hall way, I found the back door, and prayed very quickly, before walking out. Once outside, I ran, I ran, and did not stop till reached the house. I ran up to my room and grabbed the caterpillars, I said goodbye to Jell-O and walked outside to the edge of the forest, where Luke was standing. It was time to face death, I was ready. I was ready to meet my end.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I am ready to die." I answered.  
>"Good." Luke said and took my hand. All of my fear had disappeared, and I found myself excited to get to the well, I found myself speeding up. "Slow down, there's plenty of time." Luke said. And I was angry with myself, fight it I thought, fight it!<p>

"What's going to happen?' I asked, tears spilling out of my eyes, body shacking with fear.

Luke looked at me, "It's okay, don't cry. I'm going to take you to the well, you're going to jump in, and die, you will have the choice, then to either become your own pologhost, or you can stay on Earth and serve me, like Katie does." I cried even harder, why was being brave so hard.

"It's okay; if you want I'll jump in with you and take some of the pain away." Luke softly said, trying to clam me down.

I nodded and looked over at Luke, he was crying, "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I…Normally when I make the kill, they don't know what's going on, but you do, you know you're going to die, you know you're not going heaven, you know these things, and so it makes it upsetting, to watch you scared." Luke said. Luke really did care, he really did have a heart somewhere, he was just hurt, so he hurt others to make himself feel better, all he really did want was a friend.

"Luke, please, there's got to be another way. Please, I don't want to die." I plead.

"I'm sorry Jenny, there's no way out." Luke said, as we reached the well. I suddenly remembered, I dropped the caterpillars; I made sure Luke was looking elsewhere.

That's when I felt the strong, sudden urge; I wanted to jump in so badly. I grabbed the rim of the well, trying to keep myself from jumping in. fight it I thought, fight!

"Jenny," Luke said pained, "Let go, just fall in, I'll take the pain away, I promise."

"No, Jenny, fight!" I heard Katie's voice, "Fight, it Jenny."

"Stay out of this Katie." Luke hollered and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate, I wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer, soon I would jump in.

"Come on, Jenny, jump." Luke whispered.

Just then the caterpillars transformed, no into butterflies, but into angles, Alphonse, took the form of someone I didn't recognize, but Oscar, Oscar took the form of Jayden. The trance broke and I stood up.

"Run, Jenny, go home, back to the place you came from, call the police, get the children out of the well. We can only injure Luke, he will be back." Jayden's voice was beautiful, it was so good to hear it.

"Jayden, I'm sorry, I didn't know Luke would do this to you." I apologized.

"Jenny, listen, don't worry about me, you only have six months to a year, before Luke gets his full power back, he will come after you, and he will kill you." Jayden said, as he started to fade away.

"Jayden, wait, Katie, said I was the one. What does that mean?" I asked, I had to know the answer to this, it seemed vital that I did.

"When a pologhost kills, its victims are not allowed in heaven, at least not until the pologhost that killed it is allowed. The only way for a pologhost to be allowed in heaven, is for it to break away from Satan, to tell Satan no, and to then ask God, for forgiveness. Once God accepts the apology then it and its victims, can go home, to heaven, but in order for the pologhost to break away, one of its victims, must survive, and then they must convince the pologhost to break away from Satan. Katie thinks that you may be that person, she thinks that it is you who will finally let her go home."Jayden finished.

"I will do my best, I will help Luke." And then I said a prayer and ran home, out of the forest.

I was running so fast I was unaware of everything, I ran, I fell a couple of times. I ran, I ran into my dad, I flew back a couple of feet.

"Dad!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. We hugged for a while, and when we let g he whipped the tears from my eyes. "Dad, call the police, there is at least one body in a well, by a cabin a mile or so that way." I said pointing behind me.

"Oaky," he said pulling out his, cell phone. I was glad he didn't ask questions, I wouldn't have able to answer them anyway. He hung up and we walked out of the forest together. When we were out the police were already there, and my mom stood there crying, Kayla stood next to her, and so did Anna.

I broke out into smile and ran at full speed at my two best friends. We hugged for while, just happy to be together, happy that I was alive and okay, happy, we were just happy. An officer came up to me and asked me some questions, I told them were the well was, I also told them that they would have to find it on their own, cause I wasn't stepping foot in at forest ever again.

Within a few hours, they had pulled out three full skeletons from the well. There were two females and a male, the two missing girls and Luke. I told the officers that the male was Luke Grent, they of course asked me how I know, I only responded with a , "Pease, don't ask me that."

Two weeks later, the car was loaded and my family, Anna, Kayla, and I were already to leave, Kayla would be staying the rest of the summer with us, partly because she is in mortal danger and partly because she had never stayed the night at anyone's house. I walked over to the cemetery, and kneeled on my knees at Luke's grave. The dirt was fresh, they had dug up the casket and put Luke's body in it and reburied it.

"Hey," I whispered, "I'm going t help you alright? I'll be back, and I'll help you. You're my friend, and remember the promise I made, I will never leave you. Bye."

"Jenny let's go!" Hollered Anna and Kayla, at the same time. I got up and ran towards them, my two best friends, the two people who promised to stick by me when things start to get rough, I told them everything, and they weren't scared of Luke, and when I was around them, neither was I.

A pair of red eyes watched the three girls walk down the dirt road together.

"No one gets away from me, Jenny, no one." Luke said. And then he was gone.

**Ok sorry about the caterpillars, but I had to put them in or I would have gotten a 0% so yeah, tell me what you think. **


End file.
